Stikman
Stikman is the main protagonist of Stikman Scratch. His main weapon is the Sword, currently the only weapon legally obtainable in Stikman Scratch. He also appears in Stikman's Baseball Tournament, a baseball game with Stikman characters. He makes an appearance in Stikman RPG, and is most likely the main protagonist. Profile Appearance Stikman is a 15-year-old Stikopian with brown hair and green eyes.Stikopians of course have ages: Stikman, Stikgirl, and Stike are all around 15 years old. - Chikorita Lover. November 10, 2019. Discord In more detailed artwork of him, he has his hair split down the middle. Personality Stikman is quite brave, being able to leave the safety of his house to chase down the Devil Dancers. His favorite weapon is possibly his sword, but is currently the only weapon he has ever used. Abilities In Stikman Scratch, Stikman is able to swing his Sword upward, allowing him to fly upwards. He can also swing his sword in front of him normally. Upon collecting the Jump Skill Coin, Stikman gains the ability to jump. Appearances Stikman Scratch In Stikman Scratch, the Devil Dancers arrive in the Devilship at Stikman's cave of Golden Sticks and steal it. Stikman is in the cave while the Devilship is carrying it away. Stikman eventually falls out, presumably landing near Tourmaline Outlook. After completing Madeline's Mansion, Stikman must fight the first Devil Dancer. After the Devil Dancer is defeated, Stikman runs toward Ormali City, away from the Devilship. He then enters the Deep Jungle of Esmara. Stikman's Baseball Tournament In Stikman's Baseball Tournament, Stikman is the first of three playable characters. His physical appearance is the same as in Stikman Scratch, and the three playable characters do not have any difference in performance. Stikman RPG In Stikman RPG's screenshots, Stikman is shown as the first party member of a party of two, including Stike. Stikman can be seen holding a sword, just like in Stikman Scratch, and appears to have 23 Diamond MP, with a maximum of 35. Stikman's Legend Stikman is the protagonist and main character in Stikman's Legend. He does not appear with any weapon whatsoever, so it is possible that Stikman's Legend takes place before Stikman Scratch. Relationships Stike Stike is one of Stikman's friends.Stikman, Stikgirl, and Stike are all friends with each other! - Chikorita Lover. November 12, 2019. Discord They are shown together in official artwork more often than Stikman and Stikgirl, implying that the two are quite great friends. They are also shown off together in Stikman RPG screenshots, and both appear in Stikman's Baseball Tournament. Stikgirl Stikgirl is another of Stikman's friends. They often appear together in official artwork. Non-Canonical Appearances *Stikman appears in the upcoming Stikman Texture Pack project for Minecraft by Chikorita Lover. **The paintings including Stikman are pictures of Stikman and Stike playing Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Stikgirl kissing Stikman, Stikman, Stikgirl, and Stike watching the sunset, the three fighting a Devil Dancer, and Stikman and Stike sleeping in Stikman's cave of Golden Sticks.Stikman Texture Pack for Minecraft - Google Docs Gallery Stikman photo.png|A photo of Stikman waving. Stikman Gray Background Sword Shield.png|Stikman holding a sword and a shield. Stikman Christmas profile.png|Stikman wearing a Santa hat under the snow. Stikman Stike Stikgirl color background weapons.png|Stikman, Stikgirl, and Stike all with their weapons. Stikman's Legend.png|Stikman in Stikman's Legend. Stikman sprite updated.png|Stikman waving. File:StikmanSwordSwing.gif|Stikman swinging his sword into the air. Stikman.png|Stikman's sprite in Stikman Scratch. References Category:Characters Category:Characters in Stikman's Baseball Tournament Category:Male characters